This application requests the support necessary for our continued and expanding participation in the studies of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). Johns Hopkins has been approved for development as a Comprehensive National Cancer Center. This expanded role should favorably effect our ECOG participation by: (1) Increasing the numbers of patients available for group studies. An increment in clinical faculty and facilities will improve case finding and provide a more efficient clinical management group. (2) Increasing the variety of tumors seen. We are presently beginning to expand beyond our present heavy emphasis upon hematologic malignancy, with focus on breast cancer an immediate goal. (3) Expanding pertinent laboratory research in pharmacology, biochemical virology, cell biology and immunology. This research has direct application to clinical problems and will serve as both a basis for design of clinical protocols and as a resource to the ECOG for specific support of group studies. In this manner, we expect that our role in preparation of new protocols based upon laboratory observations an the initiation of pilot studies for the group will grow. (4) The Center will also serve to integrate surgery, medicine, pediatrics, and radiation therapy at Johns Hopkins. This should lead directly to collaborative interdisciplinary studies.